Better Left Unsaid
by Dragon of Ice1
Summary: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! 3 NEW CHAPTERS ARE HERE: Hermione has caught quite a few eyes this term, but she soon comes to realize that she's about to catch much, much more. rr, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The summer preceding seventh year  
  
Diagon Alley, London  
  
"Oy! Harry! Over here!" Harry turned around to spot his best friend, Ron Weasley, jumping up and down and waving furiously. They were easy to pick out in a crowd; the four remaining Weasleys' red hair stood out in a sea of browns and blacks and blondes.  
  
Harry smiled and walked to where Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and Ron Weasley stood, just outside of Flourish and Blott's. "Hello," he greeted cordially.  
  
"So good to see you, Harry, dear," greeted Mrs. Weasley absentmindedly. Ginny, who spoke to Harry now that her crush on him was in the past, echoed something similar to what her mother had said.  
  
Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, ever curious about muggles, launched into a heated discussion where he would pelt out questions about living with the Dursleys.  
  
For instance, "Harry, what I have always wanted to know- what do you do with a stapel... stapeelll... ah, yes... stapley- no... stapler, that's the ticket!"  
  
Ron was quick to save his friend. "Er, Dad, I don't think Harry wants to go through every aspect of the Muggle the first instant I've seen him all summer. Do you, Harry?" Without waiting for a response, Ron dragged Harry to Quality Quidditch Supplies to the displayed Firebolt model in the window.  
  
"It's going to be awesome, Harry... Chudley Cannons are coming to town just before term starts! You can make it, can't you?" Ron looked terribly excited by the fact that his favorite quidditch team was going to be in town. "Can you stay with us for the rest of the summer?"  
  
Harry grinned broadly. "I do think that the Dursleys' should be relieved."  
  
Ron laughed outright at that. "Come on, Harry, let's go check out the broom gadgets."  
  
But Harry didn't respond.  
  
"Harry?" Ron passed a hand in front of his friend's dazed green eyes. Harry quickly slapped it down, but his gaze was intent upon a girl. Ron followed his gaze. "Who do you think she is?"  
  
Harry shrugged. The boys had just discovered a new female entering Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Her hair was long and wavy and a deep chestnut color- it hung nearly to her waist. She was filled out in all the right places, and just enough so... Harry blushed slightly as his gaze ran over her figure. She was dressed in Muggle attire- a bathing suit apparent underneath her form-fitting jeans and white tank top. There was something about her face that probed Harry's thoughts, but he didn't recognize it. She was tan from what must have been an eternity on the beach.  
  
What drew Harry in were her eyes. She had long bangs pushed slightly aside, so her almond-shaped honey brown eyes were visible. Long lashes framed them, and pink lips contrasted them. "I have to find out who she is," said Harry, enraptured. Ron held him back, wisely, for at that moment, a man with his back turned slipped an arm around her waist and followed her inside.  
  
"Was that her boyfriend?" asked Ron. He, too seemed enthralled.  
  
"I hope not," muttered Harry. Turning, the two found themselves inside Quality Quidditch, absorbed by everything that could possibly absorb them. Which was, in fact, everything, considering how devoted they were to the sport.  
  
*****  
  
Half an hour later, his remaining money spent on foolish Cannons merchandise, Harry found himself outside of Madame Malkin's, waiting for the girl to come out. Ron made no move to stop him. Her boyfriend preceded her. "Hey, Harry, isn't that Krum?"  
  
"But I thought Krum and Hermione were going out again..." Harry mumbled...  
  
The beautiful girl stepped out of the store clutching a bag of brand-new Gryffindor Head Girl robes. "Harry! Ron!" she smiled dazzlingly. "I missed you two."  
  
//\\//\\//\\  
  
Hey, everyone. I'd appreciate reviews! Constructive criticism is wonderful, because I want to improve and make this story the best I can. This is my first fanfic, and I'd really love to hear what you think! Thanks!  
  
~R 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Platform Nine and Three Quarters  
  
September 1, 10:51 a.m.  
  
"Ugh, Harry, grab that end of it and shove the other stuff around a bit."  
  
"Mphf trenfnnngg oooo." Which roughly meant, "I'm trying to."  
  
Harry was crammed in with the trunks in the storage compartment of the Hogwart's Express. They came earlier in hopes of finding good seats and choice trunk locations, but the truth of the matter was that the earlier you came, the farther back your luggage was pushed. And it was yourself that had to do the pushing.  
  
Finally, they managed to squash in Ginny's trunk and quickly shut and bolted the door lest their hard work was to be in vain. "C'mon, Harry, let's go find a compartment." Ron's hair was disheveled from his wrestling match with the baggage, and Harry now sported a rather large bruise across one cheek.  
  
Ginny boarded the train after waving good-bye to her parents. "Dear God, you two look awful! Where did you put my trunk? I forgot to grab my prefect's badge."  
  
Harry and Ron groaned and pointed back toward the storage compartment. They then collapsed in the nearest empty compartment which was, luckily empty.  
  
Both winced when they heard Ginny shriek.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello," said a bright voice. "How was the match?"  
  
Ron and Harry glanced up at Hermione. In her school robes, she looked completely familiar to the two of them, though her hair had lost its bushiness and was now rather glossy and sleek. Harry glanced at Ron furtively. How could they have not recognized her?  
  
"It was rather embarrassing," admitted Ron. "Cannons lost to the Hippogriffs."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I know they're your favorite team." She came and sat down beside Harry, who shifted uncomfortably. "So, what did you two do at the Burrow?"  
  
"Er," said Harry nervously, "well, we did some de-gnoming for Ron's mum. That was a laugh."  
  
Hermione did giggle. "That's wonderful. Me and Viktor went to the Caribbean- ever so beautiful there..."  
  
Ron couldn't help but scowl and correct her. "Vicky and I..."  
  
Hermione glared. "Ronald Weasley, you are already a seventh year. Grow up." Ron shut his mouth, taken aback by the sudden attack from Hermione.  
  
Harry couldn't help but ask, "Your parents agreed to let you go there? Alone?"  
  
She nodded. "They said they trusted me and they trusted Viktor not to do anything stupid." She glanced at Ron. "He's a real gentleman."  
  
Ron pretended he hadn't heard her last comment.  
  
"Harry, what's that on your cheek?" asked Hermione. "Oh, you're bruised. Plesh vanisi," she said, holding up her wand. "There. All gone."  
  
"Impressive, Granger," said a cold voice from the doorway of the compartment. "But then again, you always feel the need to prove yourself to everyone. Perhaps it's a Mudblood thing."  
  
Hermione glanced up and looked Draco straight in the eye. Harry noticed his smirk waver for a second. "Sod off, Malfoy," he warned.  
  
Malfoy laughed and ran a hand through his fashionably messy blonde hair. "I don't think I want to, Wonderboy. Because this is so interesting. I wonder how many potions Granger had to make to make her hair lie flat like that?"  
  
Hermione stood up. "Whatever you say, Malfoy. You don't bother me anymore. You're still a child, a child craving attention... I suppose you cant get enough from your father. Is it true? Has he really gone insane in Azkaban?"  
  
Malfoy gritted his teeth. "You'll get your's, Mudblood," he sneered.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly at her enemy before sliding the door shut in his face.  
  
//\\//\\//\\  
  
Well, that was chapter 2! What did you think? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Hogwarts Express  
  
September 1, 2:57 p.m.  
  
"Hey," said a rather odd sounding voice. "What's shakin'?"  
  
"Er," muttered Harry, "sorry, but who are you?" The new student came inside the compartment.  
  
"I just transferred from America. It's a major culture shock, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione smiled brilliantly at the stranger as Ron said, "I wouldn't know- never been there."  
  
"I have!" squealed the girl excitedly, and Ron and Harry glanced at each other, taking in the new competition. He was wearing a backward hat and had dusty blonde hair that was rather... long. It hung just past his ears. His eyes were of a deep shade of green, and he wore a black bracelet covered in metal pyramids. "I've been to New York."  
  
"Ah," said the boy. "The City that Never Sleeps." He grinned slightly, his mouth tilting to one side. "I've never been there." For some reason, Hermione found this ridiculously funny and let out a high-pitched giggle.  
  
"Hermione, you're acting like an idiot. Stop." Ron was blatant. Hermione blushed but the squealing stopped.  
  
"I'm Todd Adams. 'Sup. From sunny Cali, don't really wanna be here, have no choice because my father is now the American ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic."  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Ron Weasley. Pleasure to meet you." It sounded a bit forced.  
  
"Harry Potter," mumbled Harry. "Whatever he said."  
  
"I'm sensing some tension toward me... But I'm down with that. So you're the Boy Who Lived. Impressive. Do either of you skate?" Todd grinned lopsidedly and turned his hat so it would face sideways, allowing him to lean against the seat.  
  
"Hunh?" Ron looked bewildered.  
  
Harry shrugged. "My cousin Dudley gets a new pair of inline skates every year for his birthday... Don't know why... He doesn't ever use them."  
  
Todd laughed. "Ah, but see, that's blading. I'm talking about skateboarding."  
  
Hermione found her voice after her thorough embarrassment. "How are you so involved in the Muggle thing? Everyone I've found here that isn't Muggle born is just- well... unacceptive, I suppose."  
  
Todd held up a finger. "Well, in California, I have plenty of Muggle friends... Good neighborhood..." He laughed again. "I can't believe I missed the name of one so fair as yourself."  
  
"Hermione," she squeaked.  
  
"Herminey?" Todd frowned at his inability to pronounce it.  
  
"Her-my-own-nee," enunciated Harry.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Don't bother mate; she has a boyfriend." He glared at the girl. "That she went to the Caribbean with..."  
  
A knock sounded at the compartment door, and a prefect poked her head in. "Excuse me, but we need you, Hermione- the Head Girl has to make her rounds and tell everyone to change."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there, Susan." Hermione stood and brushed off bits of wrappers and crumbs from sweets from her skirt and picked up her long abandoned school robes. Slinging them over her arm, she said, "I'll see everyone a bit later. Make Gryffindor, Todd!" And she walked out, the short piece of denim she was wearing hardly enough to call a proper skirt.  
  
When she was out of earshot, Todd grinned mischievously. "Didn't your mother ever tell you never to stare at a girl's retreating ass? It's demeaning."  
  
Harry gulped and Ron said one of the most daring things he had ever said in his life. "Then I guess everyone will be demeaning her a lot this year, now won't they?"  
  
*****  
  
Hi, everyone- sorry it took so long to update. That's what happens when you're GROUNDED... ::sigh::... oh, well... I can update from school. When I have time. I hope you're enjoying. Adam, the Todd character is NOT modeled on you...(well, not THAT much, anyway...) The last name is a tribute. LOL. Luv y'all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Great Hall  
  
September 1, 7:37 p.m.  
  
"Welcome, First Years. Before we begin our traditional feast, the first years must be sorted into their houses. Now, while you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will be their triumphs, your failures..."  
  
"This speech doesn't get any newer," moaned Ron as he and Harry watched first years whisper noisily to each other. Hermione was absorbed in the latest count of Filch's... erm, illegal items list. "You take being Head Girl far too seriously, Hermione. Calm down. If something is wrong, you'll know it."  
  
Hermione shrugged and turned to page forty-six. She had to raise her voice to be heard over the hat's belting song. "Taking things seriously has gotten me far in the past. I'm not about to stop now."  
  
"But first," said McGonagall.  
  
"This is new," whispered Harry.  
  
"We have a transfer student from America. We shall sort him first. Seventh year Todd Adams." McGonagall picked up the hat from its stool and motioned for Todd to sit down.  
  
He swaggered over to the stool and plopped down; Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as a collective sigh came from all of the girls in the Hall. McGonagall placed the hat over his head...  
  
"RAVENCLAW." McGonagall reached to take off the hat. "NO, HUFFLEPUFF." Murmurs could be heard- had the hat made a mistake? "MAKE THAT SLYTHERIN."  
  
"Slytherin?" whispered Hermione, horrified.  
  
"Oh, stop it," snapped Dumbledore, coming out of his reverie at the High Table. "The hat is just being difficult because I criticized it and made it change its song. You-" he pointed at Todd's head- "had better say the proper house, or we all shall properly hex you or you'll be out of a job."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Uptight," snickered the hat. "FINE. He's a GRYFFINDOR. Don't hex me."  
  
"Very well then." Dumbledore sat back down. McGonagall reached to take the hat off.  
  
Todd stood and walked to where the trio sat at the Gryffindor table. "'Sup, people."  
  
"That was weird," commented Harry. Ron nodded agreement.  
  
Somehow, Hermione's list had vanished. "Hello, Todd. What choice course are you taking?"  
  
Todd shrugged. "I'm in Arithmancy."  
  
"So am I. Harry and Ron are in Divination..."  
  
"Load of codswallop if I ever knew it. I can't wait until I'm told my future is bleak and I'm about to die again," said Harry.  
  
Hermione tossed her long hair and laughed, though normally this time. "I told you two to switch out."  
  
"Eh..." Ron shrugged nonchalantly. "As much as we hate her, I honestly think she likes us. I mean, we passed the last few years, didn't we?"  
  
Todd stared at the table for the rest of the mean. Toward the end, he said randomly, "Can I touch your hair?"  
  
Ron began to choke on his chicken and Harry pounded his friend's back furiously. "I hope you weren't talking to Ron," laughed Harry.  
  
Todd coughed to cover his snigger. "Sorry, boys, I'm straight. I'm talking to the lovely Her-my-own-nee here." Hermione flushed. Todd reached out and began braiding the girl's long hair. "I love long hair."  
  
Hermione turned away and felt the odd sensation of being watched. Across the hall, two glittering blue eyes watched her flirt with the new boy.  
  
The owner of those eyes was not pleased with what he saw.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry so short, you guys. The next one will make up for it. Duh-duh-duh... Blue eyes. Hmmm. Who has blue eyes? I wonder... ;-) I love blue eyes. Just saying. :-D Gorgeous blue eyes.... hehe... my fetish... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
September 2, 12:04 a.m.  
  
"I'm just saying, Hermione, you really should watch out for this guy." Ron and Hermione were facing the common room fire. Everyone else had retired.  
  
"Ron, stop being ridiculous. I honestly hate your criticism sometimes- sometimes I get the impression that you're jealous."  
  
Ron's laughter seemed a bit forced.  
  
"Hey," said a rather oddly accented voice. "Ronny, isn't it past your bedtime?"  
  
"Speak of the devil," muttered the redhead. "I'm leaving." Ron disappeared up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Todd sat down beside Hermione on the squashy couch. They had both abandoned their school robes in favor of sleeping garments: Hermione, a red tee shirt and red plaid pajama bottoms, and Todd an undershirt with his boxers. "Todd, did you honestly have to do the hair thing at dinner? It made me uncomfortable," murmured Hermione.  
  
Todd leaned back. "While it was happening, or after, how everyone tormented you about your boyfriend?"  
  
"Point conceded," sighed she.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what's going on between you two?" Todd ventured. "You and Krum? Do you genuinely have feelings for him, or is it his fame?"  
  
Hermione stood abruptly. "I can't believe you'd say such a thing."  
  
Todd laughed. "You may think that we're different, Hermione, but we're really not." He stood up to face her. "I know what it's like to prove yourself repeatedly but always live in the shadow." Hermione flinched at his words. "I know what it's like to work so hard and always be known as someone's friend. It hurts."  
  
"Stop," she whispered. "You've got it all wrong."  
  
"Really?" Todd smirked, the fire shadows dancing on his face and making him look almost malicious. "Well, 'night, dear Hermione. I'll see you in Arithmancy." Turning, Todd went up the stairway to the boys' dormitories, and Hermione just stared blankly after him. For the first time in her life, Hermione had difficulty absorbing what someone had said.  
  
She slumped down to the carpet and ran her fingers through the plush redness and stared into the flames, dying now that most people were in bed.  
  
'Perhaps I should change,' she thought. 'Take things in a different stride. Be more laid back. Wait- what am I thinking? I'm Hermione Granger, for Christ's sake! I'm the school perfectionist, the school role model- what everyone expects me to be.'  
  
'I don't want to be what everyone expects. Maybe- maybe I could try something new. If not for me, for Victor. If what Todd said is true... then what I'm doing really is not fair to him.'  
  
Hermione's mind was spent wandering, thinking about things an attached person should not be thinking of, namely starting with a T and ending with an odd. When she finally snapped back in, she stood and brushed off her pants.  
  
"I believe in you," she murmured, and began to sing as she trekked up the stairs to her dormitory. "I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe; you're taking over me."  
  
***  
  
I was going to post just the other 2 chapters today, but last night I thought to myself... "Why don't I do chapter 5? It's almost done..." Anyway, I know you people are probably bored to death with my setting up the plot, so I have words that are wonderful to hear: we're going to start with the rising action next chapter. I have it all planned out, and I think it should be pretty cool. ;-). Please r/r!!! I love you guys.  
  
Oh, yeah- if you noticed my little Adam note on chappie 3, then you know how old these chapters are. LOL. 


End file.
